crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Ange and Tusk
is the fourteenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on January 10, 2015. Cross Ange 14 Dawn Pillar of Misurugi Empire in the future.png Cross Ange 14 Capital City shelter 3.png Cross Ange 14 Management computer Himawari.png Cross Ange 14 Hotel Room.png Synopsis Ange and Tusk, whom were teleported by Villkiss, their destination is a mysterious world. Two people and one animal wander the ruins of a city. "In light of a previously invisible situation, I reconsider my…" Plot Act One Ange wakes in a strange place and meets Tusk and Vivian, who has became a DRAGON again. They assume that the place is in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk said that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions. Ange makes a reconnaissance trip between dimensions, and she is stunned by to see "Akenomihashira" in the Misurugi Empire, however, her eyes are drawn to the deserted house which was completely destroyed. They follow the automatic guide robot, and then see a building which seems like a shelter. After they enter the capital third shelter, a management computer called Himawari actives, and shows that the population has decreased to 11% due to world war called “Ragnarok”, which took place in a very large-scale nation, between the Association of Unification Economy and the Half Continent Alliance Organization. In the face of this abnormal situation, the Ragna-Mail was released, ending the standoff over the war, thus bringing a conclusion to the war. The reaction furnaces on the Earth exploded due to Ragna-Mail, which has the overwhelming dimension resonance weapon, and the earth became a place that is almost impossible to survive in. This happened 538 years ago. Last of all, it informs Ange and Tusk that they are currently the only two living people on the planet. Ange is unable to accept the situation that they are currently in and takes it out on the others. Act Two However, she is inquisitive about what happened to Arzenal's coworkers. Tusk tells Ange that they had always fought to liberate people from the domination of Embryo. However, she says it seems that their hard work had gone to waste, causing a hostile atmosphere between the two. However, Ange sends a present to Tusk and remarkably, by apologizing for the former things she makes up with him. Later, they find a well preserved room and decide to live there. In this room, Tusk reveals that Embryo, who is the supreme leader who united the world, has been manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and that he is the arch-nemesis of us, "Ancient Humans". In the meantime, Ange and Tusk enjoy some peaceful time together and deepens their bond. And, Tusk says it is thanks to Ange that he realized his mission again. Suddenly two mysterious woman riding on a dragon bursts into the house. One of them starts to speak to them. She called Ange and Tusk "False Citizens" and welcomed them to "their" world, adding that it is "The True Earth". Stats Characters Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia *The hotel is called . This is a reference to the character Mu La Flaga from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Episodes